Love, They Call It
by Anna Zee
Summary: Crying is weakness, that's what he said. Never show people your in pain. Until now, Orihime never cried. Never. But can a big love problem change that? UryuXOrihimeXIchigoXChad. Who Will Orihime Choose? Stories a little different from Bleach story line.
1. Unbreakable Friendship

**Love, They Call It**

**Chapter One, Unbreakable Friendship**

**..::Third Person::..**

Running. Hiding. She had to get away.

They were closing in on her.

_Help me.. Please help me.. _Was all she could think.

Praying, wishing, someone would come to her rescue.

She could handle five of them on her own, but they brought their entire gang this time.

She ran under the bridge, praying they wouldn't find her.

She was to scared to breath in, the air her lungs so despreatly needed.

_Why do I always get myself into these situations! Me and my big mouth..._

"There she is!"

"Let's get her!"

_SHIT!_

It was too late, they had her now.

Two of the men held her still.

"Your should have never crossed us, bitch. Now, you can apologise, or I can go a head and and beat you to death ." Their leader smirked.

"Screw you." She spat.

The leader growled again. He took the bat that one of his men was holding for him.

He slammed the bat into her ribs and left shoulder. She held back her screams of pain.

_Crying is weakness, that's what he said. Never show people your in pain._

He stopped for a minute and grabbed a fist full of her hair, wretching her head back.

"Feel like apologising now?" He smirked.

"Go to hell you bastard." She coughed.

Just as the gang leader raised the bat to whack her in the face, the man was knocked away by a powerful blow to his face. The tall boy who delivered the blow took out the two gang members holding me.

The other men were being taken out by an orange haired boy.

Eventually, all the gang had run away, shouting out empty threats.

The girl was on the ground, struggling to get up. Her short, bob style, auburn hair was disheveled and had grass in it.

"Here, let me help you." The tall and tan boy said as he assisted me in getting up.

We all sat on the grass near the river. **(A/N: Think of the scene where Chad and Ichigo first met.)**

"So what did you do to piss those guys off?" The orange haired boy asked.

"I beat the crap out of five of their gang members. They were trying to make passes at me and I'm not the kind of person to take that stuff lightly." The girl said.

"Nice." The orange haired boy said.

"Are you alright? That was quite a beating he gave you." The tall and tan one said.

She could only barely see his brown eyes, filled with concern for the young girl infront of him.

"I'm all good. I've gotten myself into worse things than this." She said.

She fondled with the necklace around her neck. Something she's had, ever since she could remember.

It was only a straw thread with an unusual smooth black rock atached to it. There was an engraving on it.

_'Combattere da solo'_

"That necklace, what does it say?" The carrot top asked.

"Combattere da solo." She said, in perfect Italian.

"What's it mean?" The gentle giant asked.

"It means,fighting alone_._" She said.

_Always alone._

"It was given to me by my brother. We spent part of our lives, in a bad part of Italy.. It was hard living there. The fighting, the killings.." She chuckled darkly. " They marked us, as street rats." She said lifting the sleeve of her, now torn, t-shirt and revealed to us, the burned in markings on the tan flesh of her shoulder.

_'Via ratto'._

The two boys stared at the marking in shock.

"They... They burned it into your _skin_?" The orange haired boy said in disbeleif.

"Yeah.." She said.

Quickly trying to change the subject.

"So, what's your names?" She asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, 13 years old. Thats Sado Yustorado. But he goes by Chad. He'd thirteen too." He said.

"And you?" Chad asked.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm 13 aswell." Orihime said.

They stayed in a silence

"You know Orihime... You don't need fight alone... Me and Chad... We can be there for you, if you promise the same for us." Ichigo said.

"Re-really? You promise?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Right Chad?" Ichigo said and Chad grunted in response.

Orihime didn't really beleive them and Ichigo could tell.

"Pinky swear." Ichigo said holding out his pinky.

Orihime looked at him oddly.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Chad said showing her what to do and joing in himself.

"I swear I'll be there for both of you, always." Ichigo said.

"I swear I'll be there for you Orihime and you Ichigo." Chad said.

"I swear that I'll always have your backs." Orihime said.

And that was when, that unbreakable promise was formed.

Their unbreakable friendship. Held together by that promise.

One they would keep, always.


	2. School Day's

**Love, They Call It**

**Chapter Two, School Days**

**..::Third Person::..**

"Hey! Did you hear? Those three students from last year are in this school now!-"

"That big Mexican guy! The scarey one!-"

"And that carrot top hot head!-"

"Not to mention the Italian orphan girl with the giant boobs.-"

"They're like some sort of gang!-"

"They scare the crap out of me!-"

The new high school freshmen's gossip begins.

And it's all about the troublsome trio.

And what better way to start your school day, than with a fight.

"Hey! Look at that carrot top! Ha!" One of the school's Junior trouble makers yelled.

Kurosaki Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, come on hot head, don't listen to them. But I gotta admit, your hair is weird." Orihime sighed.

Chad grunted in agreement.

"HEY! Your hairs the same color!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, but I look good with it." Orihime said.

Orihime's now long hair flowed dramaticly in the wind.

"Hey, you might wanna stop that, your fan club boys are watching you." Chad said.

"DAMMIT!" Orihime yelled.

Ichigo doubled over in laughter.

"You mean they followed her to the school!" Ichigo laughed.

"We're acually student's at this school Kurosaki Ichigo!" The president of the Princess Orihime fan club, Ichiru Hanazawa said.

Ichiru was a tall, lanky boy with shoulder length wavey brown hair and sleek glasses.

The rest of his fan club stood behind him, drooling at the sight of their_ Princess Orihime_.

"Nice to see you, _Princess_." Ichiru said and kissed Orihime's hand.

Orihime sweatdropped at this.

The other fan club boys cheered at their leaders bravery.

Ichigo's attitude changed and so did Chad's.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ichigo said.

Chad pulled Orihime to his chest and Ichigo pushed Ichiru into one of the _tough guys_ of their school.

"You starting something Carrot Top!" He yelled.

His group gathered around and the fan club boys scattered.

"Aww crap! Now you did it hot head!" Orihime yelled and got into her fighting stance.

"Chad, Orihime. You ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Orihime and Chad answered.

They all stood back to back.

"Get them!" The leader yelled.

Orihime smirked and then their fight began.

Orihime took four of them down by round kicking two into another two.

Chad used his brute strength to knock most of the attackers out.

Ichigo then punched the leader in the face and then kicked him into the near by wall.

"Nice one Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

Ichigo smirked victoriusly.

_I love when she says my name.._ The love struck carrot top said.

"Hey, Chad! You ok?" Orihime asked in her worried tone.

Chad smiled at the girl who only came up to the middle of his chest.

"I'm fine Hime." Chad said and patted Orihime's head.

Orihime smiled at him.

_I love her beautiful smile._ The gentle giant thought lovingly.

"Alright, I think we've caused enough trouble here. Let's get to class." Orihime laughed.

She took a hand each and draged them to class, griping their hands tightly.

_I love her._ The two teenage boys thought.

_I love these two idiots._ The princess thought happily.

But little did the boys know, their was a bespecialed, dark haired teen boy who held those same feeling's for their princess.

And he wasn't about to play fair in order to win her love.


	3. New Friends

**MUST READ! AN: Now in the story, it follow's the story line of bleach a tiny bit, but Ichigo meet's Rukia and get's Soul Reaper Power's BEFORE school starts. Orihime has different powers (you'll find out in this chapter) and she know's Ichigo's a Soul Reaper, Chad has his powers and know's about Ichigo being a Soul Reaper. So Ichigo is already a Souls Reaper, but Rukia doesn't really hang around with Ichigo and stays with Urahara. She goes to school with Ichigo, Chad and Orihime sometimes. Now that that's all cleared up, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Love, They Call It**

**Chapter Three, New Friends**

**..::Third Person::..**

_**THREE MONTHS LATER...**_

Orihime was at her locker and when she opened it, she found an envlope. She opened it.

_Dear Orihime,_

_Meet me after school in the liabray._

_I have to tell you something very important._

_Sincerly_

_U.I._

Orihime read it again and again.

_U.I... Who is U.I.._

_**AFTER SCHOOL...**_

Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and their other friend, Keigo Asano, were all looking at the Winter Result's and who was in the top 50.

Keigo was trying to act cool and like everyone on top 50 bord were nerds.

"HA! That's what you get for not studing Keigo-BAKA!" Orihime yelled.

"Well it's not like YOU got into the top 50... Right?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Look again." Ichigo said.

Keigo looked at the bord again.

_**2. Inoue, Orihime**_

"WHHHHAAAATTT!" Keigo yelled.

"Yep!" Orihime giggled, sticking her toung out and giving him the peace sign.

"What about you? Chad? Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

_**25. Yustorado, Sado**_

_**32. Kurosaki, Ichigo**_

"AHHHHHH! Nerds! You're all NEARDS!" Keigo yelled while running away.

"Hey, who ranked first?" Ichigo asked.

_**1. Ishida, Uryu**_

"Hmm... He must be pretty smart to come first to you Orihime." Chizuru, the lesbian who is in love with Orihime said.

"Yeah, that test was tough. Good job Hime" Ichigo said.

_Uryu Ishida... Could he be?... No.._ Orihime thought.

Chad smiled at Orihime and patted her head giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Orihime laughed.

_Her laugh..._ Ichigo thought

_I always want to hear her beautiful laugh._ Chad thought.

"Come on. Why don't we go get some ice-cream to celebrate?" Ichigo said.

Chad grunted in response.

"Acually, I have something I gotta do. I'll meet up with you in a while. Bye!" Orihime said as she turned and walked in the other direction.

"Oh... Kay?" Ichigo said.

He and Chad then left to go to the ice-cream parlor.

Orihime was going to the court yard to get to the liabray.

Then she felt that a hollow had snuck up on her.

She turned quickly and dodged the attack.

_Dammit!_

Orihime's eyes glowed white and black energy formed around her hands. **(AN: Orihime has the exact same power as Raven -minus flying-, from the show teen titans)**

Orihime levitated one of the near by trash cans at the hollow to distract it.

Then, she sliced it down in half with her black energy.

Orihime fell on her knee's.

_That was close.._

Orihime didn't see another one coming up behind her.

She turned her head in alarm and as the hollow was about to land a fatal blow on Orihime, a blue spear like weapon peirced the hollow. It disapeared and behind it was a boy her age holding a blue energy bow.

_What the.._

"Are you alright Orhime?" He asked.

She nodded mutely.

He sighed in relief.

_Wait... He looks familiar_...

"Uryu Ishida?" Orihime asked.

He nodded as he helped Orihime up.

"What... What was that?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. You came.. I didn't think you would get my note." Uryu said.

Realisation washed over Orihime.

_U.I. Uryu Ishida.. I was right._

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Orihime asked.

"I know about your power, Sado's and Kurosaki being a Soul Reaper." He said.

Orihime's eyes widened.

"I can tell by your soul ribbon. Everyone has them." He said.

I then saw many white ribbons floating around him.

And beside me there was a black ribbon.

"You see, I'm a Quincy. One of the last of my kind. Quincy's soul ribbons are white. Soul Reaper Souls ribbons are red and humans are blue. Though Sado has powers, his ribbon is still blue.. But your's is different.. I've never heard of a black soul ribbon." He said.

Then the ribbons vanished.

"You seem to be very close to Kurosaki and Sado.." Uryu said.

"Yes, they are my best friends." She said.

"I was wondering, we could all benifit being friends. I'll help you with getting rid of hollows. And although I hate Soul Reapers.." Uryu said akwardly.

Orihime giggled.

"Of course we can be friends." She said. "I was going to go get ice-cream with Chad and Ichigo! You should come. We can tell them about this. Maybe we could make a scedual to patrol the town at night for hollows." Orihime said.

Uryu smiled as the smaller girl took his hand and they went to the ice-cream parlor.

Uryu smiled.

_Now I just need to get to know you. And keep an eye on those two idiots she calls her friends... I'll win Orihime's heart no matter what._ The Quincy thought.


	4. Three Kisses

**AN: I know Orihime is supposed to be bad at cooking, but inthis story, she is good at cooking.**

**Love, They Call It**

**Chapter Four, Three Kisses**

**..::Third Person::..**

_Today is the day I'm finally telling Orihime_.. Ichigo thought as he ran to school.

_..How I really feel.._ Chad thought as he too ran to school.

Orihime walked down the halls. It was very early, an hour til classes started. She and Uryu were going to work on their sowing projet.

She went into their usual room. The room that is always empty with just them working away happily.

_I will finally let her know how I feel.._ Uryu thought as Orihime walked in.

They always had the blinds closed in case someone tried to see what they were doing for their project.

"Good morning Uryu." Orihime said as she walked in with their materials.

"Good morning Orihime." Uryu said.

Orihime dropped her bag at the desk in the front of the room.

They began working, Uryu stealing glances at her.

"I have something that would look great with this!" Orihime said as she walked over to her bag.

Uryu stood up to walk over to her.

_Now or never..._ Uryu thought.

"Orihime..." Uryu said.

She turned to him.

He took a step towards her and then he backed her into the black bord.

"I've been... Wanting to tell you this for some time now..." He said.

"W-what is it Uryu?" She asked, puzzled by his behavior.

"I..."

_You what, like her? Love her? She's all you every think about?_

"I love you Orihime." Uryu said.

Orihime stared at him shocked.

He them trapped her, arms on the black bord on either side of her head.

"Say something..." Uryu whispered. "Tell me you love me... Tell me you hate me... You want to just stay friends.." Uryu said.

Orihime felt like she was choking on air.

"Please... Tell me that you love me too... Please.." Uryu whispered.

He then leaned in a captured her lips with his in a kiss filled with his need.

At that same time. Chad and Ichigo had found where Orihime and Uryu were from a girl in the hall way.

They opened the door to see the scene infront of them.

Chad stood in shock.

_No... No way.._ Chad thought.

Ichigo stared at the pair.

Then anger took over.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled

He attacked Uryu and threw wild punches at the Quincy.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled as she tried to pull Ichigo off of Uryu.

"Chad! Help!" Orihime yelled.

Chad snapped out of his shock and then helped pulling Ichigo off of Uryu.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled again.

Chad held him back easily.

Ichigo's pained eyes turned to Orihime.

_I was supposed to be your first kiss.._ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo broke free from Chad and ran out of the room.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

Uryu stared at them.

_I see... They cared about eachother alot..._

Uryu got up.

"I'm sorry." Uryu said and left.

It was now just Orihime and Chad.

"Why.." Chad asked, his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Orihime looked away.

Chad the gripped her shoulders and slammed her up against the wall.

"Why were you kissing him!" Chad yelled.

"I-I didn't.. He kissed me.. He caught me by supprise! I swear... I'm.. I'm sorry.." Orihime said.

Chad loosened his grip on her.

He too then left her.

Orihime slid down the wall. Tears escaping her eyes.

_Crying is weakness... You can't cry.. You can't cry..._

More tears flowed.

_I'm sorry..._

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Chad and Ichigo wern't in the next day.

Uryu said Chad was a home with a fever and he hasn't seen Ichigo since yesterday.

She was going to Chad after school to apologise and bring him something to make him feel better.

She went to his apartment with a small pot of home made salt beef ramen. His favourite.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey Chad.. It's me.." Orihime said.

A silent, 'come in' was heard.

She came in with the pot.

She saw his giant form on his small couch.

Sure enough, he was sick.

"I heard you were sick. I brought your favourite." Orihime said.

"Thanks." He said an then went into a coughing fit.

Orihime helped him sit up.

"You look really sick.. I'm not leaving you like this." Orihime said.

She took his temperature and got a cloth and ice water. She put it over his forehead.

She changed it every ten minutes.

"I'll reheat your food." She said and got up to heat his ramen.

When she had his ready, he tried to pick up the spoon and eat it but his arms were to weak.

"Here, let me." Orihime said and fed him his food.

Once he had finished his food, she cleaned it up and went into the kitchen to wash the bowl and pot.

Chad kept on thinking about her.

_Even after the way I talked to her, she's taking care of me while I'm sick... I would love to wake up to her face all the time. Eat her cooking. Just to be with her..._

She came back to him.

"Your clothes are all sweaty, you need to change." She said and started to unbutton his shirt.

He took her hands and tilted her Head up to him. He then, without warning, pushed her onto the couch and hoverd over her.

"I love you Orihime.. I want you to be mine, and mine only." Chad said and then kissed her with all the pent up passion and love he's with held for two years.

His hands wound around Orihime's waiste and pulled her towards his.

He groaned into her mouth.

"I love you.." He murmered against her mouth.

"Chad, wait.. Stop.." Orihime said.

Chad moved his lips to her neck.

"Chad.. Stop..." She said.

Chad pulled away and saw the tears in her eyes.

He sighed and pulled away from her.

"Orihime, I love you. There's no hiding the fact.. So, take all the time you need to figure out what to do.." Chad said.

Orihime sat up.

"I need to go." She said as she took her bag and left.

It was raining when she got outside.

The rain hid her tears as she ran home.

_You can't cry! Crying is weakness! Do as he says! Never cry!_

**THE NEXT DAY...**

It as Satuday, Orihime sat down at the spot that she first met Ichigo and Chad.

Memories came flooding back to her.

_**"You know Orihime... You don't need fight alone... Me and Chad... We can be there for you, if you promise the same for us." Ichigo said.**_

_**"Re-really? You promise?" Orihime asked.**_

_**"Yeah. Right Chad?" Ichigo said and Chad grunted in response.**_

_**Orihime didn't really beleive them and Ichigo could tell.**_

_**"Pinky swear." Ichigo said holding out his pinky.**_

_**Orihime looked at him oddly.**_

_**"What's that?" She asked.**_

_**"Here, I'll show you." Chad said showing her what to do and joing in himself.**_

_**"I swear I'll be there for both of you, always." Ichigo said.**_

_**"I swear I'll be there for you Orihime and you Ichigo." Chad said.**_

_**"I swear that I'll always have your backs." Orihime said.**_

Another tear slipped from Orihime's eye.

_Never cry, it was big brother said. Crying is weakness is what he said. But lately.. All I seem to do is cry._

"Orihime.." Ichigo said.

"Where did you-" Ichigo cut her off.

"I was supposed to be your first kiss you know... Not that damn Quincy.." Ichigo said and sat down next to her.

Orihime stared at Ichigo's darkened face.

"I was supposed to tell you how I loved that day.. It was supposed to be me kissing you. Not him.." He said.

"Ichigo-" His lips then silenced me.

He go ontop of me and kissed me deeper.

_Ichigo.._

Orihime pulled away..

"I'm sorry... I just need time to think.." Orihime said.

She got up and ran away.

She remembered the day her big brother told her to never cry again..

_"Orihime... Crying is a weakness. So do yourself a favour, and never cry. It'll expose your true feelings to others." Sorra said._

_"But why big brother? Why can we not cry?" The five year old Orihime asked him._

_"Being weak it bad. Never sho people that you're weak. Never show people how you feel. You only get hurt." He said. "Promise me Orihime. Promise me to never cry again." He said._

_His voice coming out cold and hard, rather than his usual kind and warm voice._

_"But big brother.."_

_"What I say goes!" He yelled. "Now go to bed." He said._

_She ran into her small room, hugging her knee's to her chest. Holding back her tears. Not daring to let them fall._

Orihime bit her lip as she ran to her apartment.

_I can't keep them back big brother. I can't._

She knew, she had to make a choice.

Uryu, Ichigo or Chad.

But how could she choose? She loved them all.

She went to sleep that night. And when she woke up.

Some how.. She knew, who the right one was...


	5. Authors Note MUST READ!

**Authors Note**

**Ok, this is a story I made up in a day and posted the next day.**

**There will be a vote on my profile about who Orihime should be with.**

**Chad X Orihime**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

**Uryu X Orihime**

**I will not put up the final chapter til enough people vote.**

**I hope that everyone who reads this story will vote!**

**(even though I posted all of the chapters in a day... HeHe..)**


End file.
